User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 20 - The Finale (Part 2/2)
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 20 - The Finale: Part 2/2 Rating: (Ages: 14 and Up) (No offense to Anyone) Petunia: I'm so excited for the Finale, I really hope Cuddles wins, He deserves it more Mime: Uhhh, Guys, I'm just very curious, But if Flippy or Cuddles win this Battle, what will they use the money for Flaky: Flippy will donate it half of the money to charity, Cuddles.....I don't know, Let's ask him Petunia: Ok, CUDDLES!!!! CAN YOU COME OVER HERE PLEASE!!?? Cuddles: Uhh, Sure, What is it?? Flaky: We just want to know about what you will do with the money, If you win Cuddles: It's pretty easy, First I'd donate half of it to charity and....... Petunia: Ok, That's all we need to know, Bye!!! (Meanwhile) Russell: Yaar, Who'd you want to win Handy!? Handy: Ugggh, I don't want to talk about it, I really wanted to win this game, YET ITS ALL STUPID PETUNIAS FAULT THAT I LOST!!!! Petunia: You little orange (Beep), How dare you say that, ALL THIS TIME I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU EVEN WANTED US TO GET INTO THE FINAL 4, BUT NOOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO BE SUCH A JERK, ENOUGH TO GET ME OUT OF THE GAME, THEN YOU WERE DISQUALIFIED FOR CHEATING, ITS NOT MY PROBLEM YOU PLACED 6th!!!!!!! Handy: Wow, Touchy Russell: Uhhhh....I think yaill, be takin' with Lumpy o'er there, SEE YA!!!! Handy: Hmmpph (Meanwhile) Nutty: I placed a bad rank, What about you Lifty, Don't you feel bad about it!!! Lifty: So I placed 14th, It's not so bad, Heyyyyyy!!?? Why aren't your words extending!!?? Nutty: Low Sugar level, I haven't had anything sweet for the last 2 hours, and I can't stand it when I have no sugar Shifty: Hey Nutty, Here's a Lolipop, You'll like the flavor Nutty: Ooooohh!!! (Take it and bites it, but gets his teeth stuck) Uhhhh, What is this!!!?? Shifty: It's Carmel flavor, Like it!!?? Nutty: Sure but it's so chewy, Carmel isn't that chewy!!! Shifty: Oh Come on, It's just a little superglue, It's not that bad!!!! Nutty: SUPERGLUE (Starts Choking and Falls to the ground) Shifty: (Starts laughing hysterically) Lifty: That was not funny Shifty, Not one bit, I thought Nutty was your friend, You know, I think you need a taste of your own medicine!!! Shifty: GRRRRR!!!!! Splendid: Hey, I hate to break up this fight, But where's Speed E. Wolf, It's been 3 hours!!! Shouldn't he be out by now!!! Lifty: Well, He does need his sleep, He has done a wonderful job hosting us (Although he does have his annoying sides), How about we go check on him, WITHOUT SHIFTY!!!! Shifty: Hmmmph (Minutes later) Splendid: Well, Here is his mansion, But where is his interns!!?? Lifty: Do you mean those shards of meat up there!!! (Splendid looks up to see that S.E.W's interns are obliterated to shards of meat and hanging on giant hooks Splendid: Oh, My, Gosh!!!! Why the heck are they hanging in shreds like that, and is that me or is smoke coming out of his window Lifty: OMG, let's check inside (When they enter the building) Splendid: Oh.....My.....Gosh!!! (Both enter to realize that S.E.W's House has been ransacked, and walls have been burned, and his pullover sweater found, burned and torn to shreds) Lifty: Is S.E.W.........DEAD.......AGAIN!!!! Splendid: That's his sweater, But there is no sign of.....Wait, there's a not on the table Lifty: What does it say!!!??? Splendid: It says:........Help me.....T....les....has attacked.....First one who finds....me will......win.....Battle Lifty: T.....les, That can't mean......!!! Splendid: Shoot, We need to go tell the others!!! (15 minutes Later) Giggles: Oh.....My gosh.....Are you sure about this!? Splendid: Yes, Truffles has Returned!!!!!! Petunia: But that's impossible, You threw him all the way to the sun, He was incinerated Splendid: Yes, But there may have been a slight chance that he entered gravitational orbit before leaving the earth, he may have came back, but it's weird how he should have been incinerated in reentry of the earth's atmosphere, But either way, Speed E. Wolf, left a note saying Whoever if the 2 find him and bring him back safely, They will win the Million!!! Pop: No offense guys, but that really sounds like that was planned out, I mean, why would he ask someone to save him so they can win the million Toothy: It's like you save a princess, and she gives you a reward, Does that answer your question!? Pop: Ok, Sure, But Where do we start looking!!? Splendid: Well, We should start looking for places, that seem out of the ordinary, I heard that villains do that so they don't easily get caught stealing, RIGHT LIFTY AND SHIFTY!!! Lifty: Don't look at me, I gave up my life of theft for a life of peace!! Shifty: WHAT!!!!???? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOUR JUST GOING TO JUST LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE STEALING IN THIS PLACE, WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU!!!?? Lifty: One that placed a higher rank than a real thief Sniffles: (Whispers to Nutty) Oooooooooh, Shifty just got sassed Shifty: Grrrrr!!! THATS IT, WHY I OTTA!!!!???? (Runs after Lifty with a Fist, But Lifty turns to reveal a pole behind him causing Shifty to slam into it) Splendid: Ok, Ok, That's enough, We need to start looking for places where Speed E. Wolf could be, We should Split into Groups of 2 Flippy: But the teams are uneven!! Splendid: Well, Not counting Cro-Marmott, There is now 20, so I'll organize the teams Flippy will have Lumpy, Disco Bear, Shifty, Sniffles, Giggles, Nutty, Lifty, Pop and Cub Cuddles will have Me, The Mole, Lammy, Russell, Toothy, Handy, Mime, Petunia, and Flaky Now let's get finding (Meanwhile) S.E.W: (Drosily) Ugggh, Where am I?? Truffles: Hello, Speed E. Wolf, Glad to see you are awake S.E.W: Truffles!? But you where hurled into the sun, How could have.......?? Truffles: Oh, I just entered gravitational orbit before leaving the earth, I came back, but it's weird how I should have been incinerated in reentry of the earth's atmosphere, But either way, WELCOME TO MY EVIL LAIR, WHERE YOU'LL BE STAYING FOR A WHILE!!!! S.E.W: Why did you bring me here!? Truffles: Because you and your friends just tried to kill be in episode 13, and that was just not nice, was it (Hits S.E.W with a Stick) S.E.W: Owwwww!!! Truffles: Also, You have something that I want, MY MILLION DOLLARS!!! (Hits him again) S.E.W: I could have given you the money if you played fairly and didn't lie about that fake phone call.....And.......Is that my Sweater Truffles: Yes, It is, And those interns of yours where so WEAK, They were easy to kill!!! S.E.W: But why, They were only 18 years old Truffles: Pish Posh, Let me tell you something Speed E. Or Should I say Speed Excalibur Wolf S.E.W: Hey, How do you know my middle name!? Truffles: I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU SPEED E., I KNEW THAT YOUR PARENTS ABANDONED YOU AND YOU LIVED YOU LIFE IN THE STREETS FOR MORE THAN 15 YEARS BEFORE YOU GOT A JOB AS A WAITER, THEN A GAME SHOW HOST, I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU ALSO WERE CONSTANTLY BEATEN BY A LOT OF PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU HAVE SUCH FLIMSY MUSCLES, AND I KNEW THAT YOU WHERE HATED BY THE PUBLIC BECAUSE YOUR BONES STUCK OUT, FINALLY I ALSO KNEW THAT YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME BECAUSE YOUR NAME ORIGINALLY WAS, CRAZ E. WOLF!!!!! S.E.W: Ok, First of All, I don't have flimsy muscles, I just have a problem with my bones, Second of all, I wasn't hated because I had bones sticking out, I was just very thin before I got a job as a waiter, and also Truffles: Look into my eyes and tell me if I (Beep) care!!! You have to tell me right now where the Million Dollars is......Or I'll impale you through your (Beep) eyes!!! S.E.W: Ohhh, I'm soooooo scared Truffles: Ypu should be, Now tell me this, Where is the Million DOLLARS!!!! S.E.W: I never had a million dollars Truffles:........What!!!??? S.E.W: I never had a million dollars Truffles: Then......Why did you even host a game show S.E.W: It was for the grand prize, Which was the diamond that was worth the million Truffles: Hmmmm, Tell me where this.....diamond is!! S.E.W: My Shed next to my house Truffles: Wonderfull, Wait, Why would I trust YOU!!?? I would just rather kill you now!! S.E.W: Then kill me, and you'll never see the million again!! Truffles: Wait......Fine, Wait here, while I'll check your shed, Don't Do anything funny while I'm gone (Meanwhile) Giggles: We have been looking around for hours, Where could he have been taken to!? Sniffles: let's check back at the house, Maybe we can find some clues there Lifty: Ok, Sound's like a plan!! (Meanwhile) Truffles: Here's his shed, let's see if the (Beep) of a Wolf was telling the truth (Opens the shed's door) Truffles: Oh, My, He was telling the truth, There is a diamond here!!! (picks it up) My aren't you a beauty (Meanwhile) Giggles: I think we should probably check his bedroom for........EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!!!! (EVERYONE FALLS FACE DOWN TO THE GROUND) Cuddles: There's his house, let's see if...... Giggles: CUDDLES!!!! GET YOUR TEAM DOWN!!! (CUDDLES TEAM FALLS DOWN FACE FIRST) Cuddles: What's wrong Giggles!? Is something wrong!? Giggles: (Points toward the shed) Lumpy: It's Truffles, He has an Emerald, And he's wearing S.E.W's pants Cuddles: That's a diamond, and that's S.E.W sweater, and this also, this proves that he lives, Which means that S.E.W, is possibly where Truffles goes next!!! Flippy: Then let's follow him, and find out where he goes Truffles: Well, it looks like that facetious wolf wasn't such liar after all, Who needs a million dollars when you have diamond like this, Well, time for me to back to HQ (Meanwhile) S.E.W: How do I get out of here?? (Notices a hairpin on the floor next to him) Hmm!! (Grabs the hairpin between his toes, and tosses it up to his mouth where he starts picking the lock on him) S.E.W: Got it!!?? (Falls to the Floor) Now, what do I wear!? Truffles: (Walking toward the front door) Hey Wolfy, It seems like your weren't lying after all, You have a diamond, and my isn't it glamorous S.E.W: (Beep), What do I do!? Truffles: I hope you didn't do anything while I'm (Opens Door)......GONE!!!?? He's gone, Where did he go!!? Hmmph, At least I have this diamond, and this trendy sweater FLIPPY: WHICH RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO SPEED E. WOLF!!!! Truffles: WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND ME!!!??? Flippy: Duh, We saw you coming out of S.E.W's shed, Where is he anyway, and how did you live, we hurled you toward the sun!!?? Truffles: I entered gravitational orbit before leaving the earth, and came back, but it's weird how I should have been incinerated in reentry of the earth's atmosphere, and also I don't know where he is either, But right now I'm concerned about who is in the final 2, WHO IS!!?? Cuddles: Uhhh.....I am!? Truffles: Then take this (Throws a knife at Cuddles' head killing him) (Everyone gasps) Splendid: Truffles, You just killed Cuddles Truffles: Yes, And like in episode 13, I deleted him from the recovery center, Which means he's gone forever, Which means I can take his place, which means I am the official winner of..... (Flippy cuts a Sandbag and it falls on Truffles' head knocking him out) Flippy: Finally that menace is gone, Now if I can have this sweater back!!! Flaky: But where is Speed E. Wolf?! S.E.W: Over here, Just hand over my sweater please!!! (Later) S.E.W: Well, It looks like since Cuddles was killed, and Flippy stopped Truffles, he wins the actually million dollars, which was in the bank Flippy: What will happen to Truffles S.E.W: I don't know, He seems awfully apologetic Truffles: Ugggh, I sorry that I harmed you all, I don't know what I've become, I just wanted the diamond S.E.W: Hate to break this to you, but (drops the diamond and it shatters) It was just glass Truffles: I'm sorry, And also, I didn't delete Cuddles, I just turned off the recovery center, So he's still alive Cuddles: Yeah, I'm still alive Giggles: Yeah, Cuddles, You're alive S.E.W: So congratulations to Flippy for winning the million I hope too see you all again in season 2 Truffles: CAN I BE IN SEASON 2!!!!???? PLLLLEEEEAAAAEEEESSSEEE!!!??? S.E.W: Only if you behave, OK!!?? Truffles: Fine, I'll behave S.E.W: Ok, So Flippy what will you do with your money!? Flippy: I will donate $500,000 to the Children's hospital, $400,000 for me, and $10,000 to you guys, Its been fun battling with you guys S.E.W: Well, There you have it, This has been Happy Tree Friends Battle, Season 1, This is Speed Excalibur Wolf signing off, See you next Season Sniffles: Wait, Your middle name is Excalibur!? S.E.W: Just shut up!!! Category:Blog posts